Truths and Lies
by TweetytweetBird
Summary: Read inside for a better summary! This is four years into the future from where i finished writting the future or nine years infront of most of the story... Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a sequel to my story the future. I realised that i left some lose ends and I was getting off the subject so I made this! Hope you like it. Please review if you have read it! Thank you! Until next time xx**

* * *

><p>* You are Lucy Fallon<p>

You stand there, with someone in front of you. Blonde, tall and pretty. You walk closer to her and draw your gun. You think back to all the pain ever caused and all the hurt, all the taunts, all the teasing. You clench your fists in anger. You speak in a whisper

"Do you know where it hurts most?" The woman in front of you looks confused and shakes her head. You walk closer and place the gun to her chest. "Here." You pull the trigger. She falls to the ground, lifelessly and you start to shake with terror and adrenaline rush. You know what you did was wrong but it just felt so right. A soft smile traces your lips and you walk away, gun in hand.

It sinks in what you did when you arrive back at your house. How will you tell your mom and dad? You can't and won't. You do the only option left. You pack your bags and leave home. Forever.

*You are Sabrina Fallon

You walk into Lucy's room and find it empty, you walk downstairs, still no Lucy. You look all around the house (Apart from Harry's room, your not allowed in there) and can't find her, you see a note stuck to the door and you run upstairs to show it to your mommy and daddy.

*You are Mal Fallon

Your nine year old daughter Sabrina walks into yours and Natara's room holding a note. You are unaware of her entry until she yells

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"What!" Natara is obviously annoyed at Sabrina for waking the two of you up at five am.

"I tried to find Lucy but I found this!" She hands you the note and you and Natara read it. Her face drains it's colour as she reads it. She has always been a faster reader than you. You realise why Natara had lost all the colour in her face. Lucy's gone.

"What does it say?" You and Natara exchange glances and you quickly come up with an explanation why Lucy can't be found.

"She's gone to college now because she's so clever."

"Oh! I get it now!" Sabrina walks out of your room. Natara stands up and closes the door, you can see her hands are shaking. She turns to face you, tears are falling down her cheeks. You sit up in bed, she walks over to where your sat and cries. You place your arm around her and she places her head on your shoulders. The only noise is her soft quiet sobs. A few tears escape your eyes as well. You wonder where she could be or who she could be with… You just hope that Sabrina never finds out the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry these are so short! Any way please review! I really like writting this!**

* * *

><p>*You are Mal Fallon<p>

The day Lucy went missing replays over and over in your mind. it's the fourth anniversary of her disappearance. You can't shake the feeling of her being dead or someone torturing her for your actions. You think about all your actions all your regrets. You wish you treated her better, but time just flew away too quick to catch. You just want to tell her how much you love her and how hard you Natara and Amy tried to find her, constantly checking phones cars and the occasional run in with a kidnapping suspect. You know in your heart she's not dead but your head says differently. You hope she doesn't do what your dad did. Sabrina is with you as you sit in your car coming back from her horse ridding lesson. It was Natara's idea to make her horse ride. You didn't want her to because you couldn't dare to see her get hurt but Natara always ends up winning some how… You've never actually learnt why she does, maybe it's her job as a profiler that gives her an advantage…

"Dad, when is Lucy coming back from college?"

"Not for a long, long time Sabrina."

"Where has she even gone to college?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter!" You only just realised that you just yelled at Sabrina for the first time.

"Sorry dad. I wont ask anything else."

"It's ok Sabrina. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Oh yeah there's this super cool party on tonight and I was wondering if I could go?"

"You can go if you take your phone."

"Right… My phone…"

"You've lost it haven't you?"

"I've not lost it. I've placed it somewhere and forgot where I placed it."

"You better find it before your mom does."

"Ugh. Fine!"

*You are Sabrina Fallon

Your about to leave the party. You look at your phone, it's midnight. You start walking home. You go the wood way so you wont get hit by a car. A sudden hand reaches over and covers your mouth. You hear a stern whisper

"Don't move, Blondie." The voice sounds familiar but different. The stranger knocks you unconscious and drags you away…

* You are Mal Fallon

You wake up to silence. No noise at all. You know something is wrong. You dash into Sabrina's room. Its empty. You try ringing her cell phone… No answer. She's gone… No where to be seen. You hang your head in sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

* You are Sabrina Fallon

Your eyes open. You see your big sister in front of you. You try to move but you have been tied to a chair

"Hello, princess."

"Lucy?"

"I'm surprised you remember me! I thought you were to busy being daddy's little angel." She yanks your blonde hair and letting a few strands fall innocently down.

*You are Natara Fallon

You go into the crime lab with Mal by your side.

"Amy! Sabrina's gone! We need to find her!"

"What! Sabrina's gone too? Do you think it could link to Lucy's disappearance?"

"We don't know." Mal seems really upset by Sabrina's disappearance. He and Sabrina were really close though. Amy's fingers danced across the keyboard as she try's to search for her. It seemed impossible to find her. You hear beeps from a computer near by.

"Kai! What are you doing?"

"Sims." He answers without turning away from the computer screen. Amy's face lights up.

*You are Sabrina Fallon.

You have been sat in the chair for hours. Five to be precise. You feel really hungry and thirsty. Your wrists hurt from being tied behind your back for so long.

"What's wrong princess? Daddy not here yet?"

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Because ever since mom and dad found out about you its always been about you! Sabrina this! Sabrina that! And what happened to me? I got ignored and all dad talked about was his precious Sabrina! Sweet little angel Sabrina!" She yanks your hair again. It feels like your scalp is burning and your wrists hurt more than you thought was possible. "Princess Sabrina, gets everything her heart desires!" She smacks you around the face. You look helplessly towards the door hoping your mom or dad will break it down. Tears start to roll down your face "Aw is princess in pain? Good!" She you again, harder. The pain is infuriating. You can feel blood running down your cheek. There is a bang at the door and it comes crashing down. Your dad enters through the door.

*You are Mal Fallon

You see Sabrina tied to a chair, she looks pale and her blood stains her cheek and the tips of her hair are dark red. You see Lucy standing next to Sabrina, her hand resting on Sabrina's shoulder, obviously hurting Sabrina as she flinches. Lucy is unaware of your entrance

"Stop it!"

"What's wrong? Is princess Blondie hurt?"

"Why are you so mean?" Lucy slaps Sabrina around the face. You step forward

"Stop it now." Lucy turns to face you, a look of amusement crosses her face

"So Daddy came to rescue princess." She steps forward "Too bad he didn't look for me!" Lucy yanks Sabrina's hair, a high pitched scream comes from Sabrina when she does. You clench your fists in anger.

"Why did you do it Lucy? Why did you run away from home?"

"What? I thought you went to college!"

"That was just a lie Princess, they wanted you to stay innocent. I bet you don't even know what they've done or what their jobs really are."

"Of course I know! Right daddy?" Sabrina looks at you with pleading eyes, you stand still unaware of what your next move would be.

"See that Princess? Your daddy lied to you." You see Sabrina starting to cry. Lucy seems to take enjoyment from her sadness. You feel like history is replaying it's self apart from now you're the bad guy.

"You lied to me…"

"Of course he did Blondie. I bet he hasn't told you about granddad."

"That's enough Lucy."

"At least I don't lie." All the pieces click together, the killer that lasted for four years was your daughter. Your daughter Lucy killed many innocent people.

"At least I didn't murder innocent people." Lucy holds up her gun as you speak.

"You can't play that card on me! You've killed people too!" You gaze over to Sabrina, she's unconscious.

"I may have killed people but those people were killers and I respect my family, I don't torture them."

"Don't even try to act innocent! You ignored me and Harry then suddenly when Sabrina comes, she's all you can think about. It's not fair!"

"What's not fair is leaving your mum and dad to worry about you and torturing your little sister!"

"I swear I'm so sick of it all being about her! Sabrina this! Sabrina that! Little princess Sabrina! This is what I think to her!" Lucy turns to face where Sabrina has passed out. She holds up her gun and put her finger on the trigger. You knock her so her aim is off, the bullet goes through her shoulder. You get your gun from your holster.

"Do you want to play this the hard way."

"Ha. You can't shoot me! I'm your daughter. You won't be able to live with yourself."

"You lost the privilege of being my daughter when you left four years ago! You left nothing apart from that one note."

"Shoot me! I dare you!" Lucy puts her gun to Sabrina's head "Me or her." You feel time grinding to a halt. One of them would die and you will be responsible for it. "Last chance to save you little angel Sabrina." You see Lucy placing her fingers on the trigger. You know what you need to do, you get your gun, and shoot Lucy. The bullet goes straight in her head. You run over to where Sabrina is tied and untie her. You pick her up and run to your car and rush to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

*You are Natara Fallon

You sit by your daughters hospital bed. You and Mal watch her as she sleeps peacefully. The doctor said she would wake up soon.

"We need to tell her the truth" Mal turns to you as he speaks

"Who's going to tell her?"

"I'll tell her."

"Want me to help or not?""No, its ok."

"I'll meet you at home, ok?"

"Sure."

*You are Mal Fallon

It's been an hour, Sabrina is still asleep. She has many scars on her face and the bottom of her hair is still blood red but it's gone brown from the blood drying. She suddenly jolts up, inhaling sharply.

"Dad!" She hugs you "What happened?"

"A lot of things have happened and me and your mom haven't been completely honest with you." The doctor walks in after you've finished talking

"Hey angel. Glad to see your finally up." The doctor turns to face you "She can go home again today, she may not remember everything what happened but she will remember a lot. If she's in pain bring her straight back here! Even if it's just a simple head ache."

"Ok, thank you." The doctor walks back out of the room. You help Sabrina out of the hospital and into your car. She's very unstable on her feet.

"So, what were you saying about you and Mom being dishonest?"

"When you were born on the way home, me and your mom started talking, we knew we weren't going to have anymore kids. We also didn't want you to know about all the bad stuff in life."

"So, you wanted me to stay innocent."

"Yeah, and with mine and your mothers jobs its kind of hard."

"There's just one thing I don't get. All the kids in my class have two Grandfathers and Grandmothers where as I just have one Grandmother and Grandfather."

"Yeah. There your moms parents. My mom died when I was young and my dad's in jail."

"What's your dads name?"

"Jacob."

Days later…

*You are Jacob Fallon

You sit on your bed with a ball in your hand, you throw it at the wall and catch it, throw catch, throw catch, throw catch. A guard calls your name

"Fallon. You've got a visitor." You walk over to the visitors room. You see a young girl with a lot of scars sitting on the other side of the glass. You pick up the telephone thing that's fixed to the side of the sort of cubicle your sat in.

"Hello. Your Jacob Fallon. Right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina."

"Well Sabrina what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a son called Malachi?"

"Yes… How do you know that?"

"Because he's my dad." You are extremely confused by Sabrina but then you notice her blonde hair and you realise that her voice is like how your wife Angela's was.

"So, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I have one brother called Harry and a sister called Lucy but she's dead, she totally deserved it though! She tried to kill me!"

"So is that how you got all the scars?"

"Yep." You realise that Sabrina has a lot of traits similar to Angela.


	5. Chapter 5

*You are Sakura Chen

You mumble swears as you stumble out of bed.

"Shit!" You almost fall over a pile of clothes on your floor. "Ow! Fuck!" You yell as you bang your foot on your bedroom door.

"Stop swearing!"

"I'm sixteen! I can do whatever I want!"

"Yeah, your sixteen, two years off eighteen so I'm still in charge of you."

"Well next week I'll only be one year off."

"You'll only be seventeen though. Still not eighteen."

"Ugh! Whatever! I'm going round to Matt's house tonight."

"Ok but take your phone."

"Fine."

"And remember to take your key."

"I'm going for like two hours! I won't need my key!"

"Just take it."

"I bet next you'll want me to take something else."

"No… Just your phone and key."

You quickly make yourself breakfast, get ready and head outside where you meet your best friend.

"Hey, Sakura!" You get into the passenger seat

"Hey, Jen."

"Have you told your mom yet?"

"Told her what?"

"You know, that your…" You quickly cover her mouth with your hand.

"Sh! She has the ears of a hawk!"

"Oh. Sorry!"

"And no I haven't yet told her."

"You've got to tell her soon!"

"I know. It just never seems to be the right time and knowing her she'll just freak out." You rest your head on your palm and your elbow on the side of the car door.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight, after I told Matt."

"Still can't believe it!"

"Neither can I. Neither can I." You bite your lower lip.

*You are Amy Chen

It's quarter past nine at night. Your still up wondering where Sakura is. You hear the noise of the door unlocking. Sakura walks in, her cheeks have tear marks all over and her mascara has been running.

"Mom. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't get too mad."

"Sakura… Tell me!"

"I… I…" She takes a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

"What? Please tell me your joking."

"Nope."

"Oh my God! How could you be so stupid!"

"Oh like you've never made a single mistake!"

"Well I didn't get pregnant at the age of sixteen!"

"I can tell that!"

"What are you going to do about school?"

"I don't know! It'll all just come together."

"No it won't! Your entire life will change!"

"I know my life will change! What's your point?"

"My point is that your only sixteen! Your not meant to be having children!"

"So what! Just because I'm not thirty doesn't mean I won't be good!"

"You basically throwing your future away!"

"I don't care!"

"Your not ready to be a mom! You and your boyfriend will just break up when you get to six months!"

"Well at least my kid will know it's dad!"

"Don't you dare!"

"I bet you didn't even know my dad! I bet I was just a one night stand gone wrong!"

"That's not true!"

"Then why isn't my dad here? Hm? And you think I'm a slut!"

"I never said you were a slut!"

"I know you were thinking I was though!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You never knew my dad! I bet that doll you got for me when I was three was just a cover up! And when you said he went off to war!"

"That was no cover up!"

"Whatever! I'm done!" She storms out of the apartment slamming the door. You lean against the wall and cry.

* You are Sakura Chen

Your sat in an ally next to a tall apartment block. You wipe away the tears that slowly fall down your cheek. You don't regret what happened that one night, you just wished you were older or your mom didn't yell at you as much. But could you really blame her? It was your fault after all. You were so careful but it just seemed to go wrong. You remember when you took the tests. They were all positive, all five of them. You look up to the sky as raindrops fall on you. A car pulls up and you hear a familiar voice.

"Sakura? What are you doing out here? Do you know how late it is?"

"Uncle Ken!" You smile for the first time that night.

"Get in. I'll take you home."

"Ok." You open the passenger side door and get in the car

"So why were you even there in the first place."

"It's a long story…"

"It's an hour ride back. We've got plenty of time." You look at the clock on the dash board. It's past midnight.

"I told my mom that I was pregnant."

"What? How could you."

"Stop." You interrupt him mid sentence. "That's what got me out here in the first place."

"Was that it?"

"No… Some hurtful stuff was said."

"What?""I called her a slut because I was just some one night stand gone wrong."

"You really think that's the truth?""Well… There's no other explanation and I refuse to believe that my dad was in the army!"

"That's the truth though, Sakura."

"Oh my God! I'm so sick of hearing the same story over and over again!"

"Now you listen here. I know this time is probably tough on you but that is no story! It did happen and I remember it all! Your mom and dad got engaged and then your mom found out she was having you. Her and your father gave up their wedding in case you came early. They were going to get married when you were one but your grandfather on you dads side didn't want them to until your dad spent two years in the army. He died two weeks before he was supposed to come home. Your mom was so distraught. I remember seeing her crying over his grave."

"I guess I have to say I'm sorry now, don't I?"

"I think you do."

"I hate apologising!"

"We all do Sakura. It's just one of those things."

Silence strikes for a few minutes.

"Uncle Ken?"

"Yeah?""Do you think what I did was stupid."

"Yes. Very but you'll be ok. Every life has it's ups and downs but that's just life. You nearly always play hard. Especially when it comes to love."

"Life's already hard."

"It'll get easier. Not for a long time though."

"Not for a few years." You take a deep sigh.

"Were here." You lookout the window and see your apartment building. "Do you want me to come with?"

"No… I'll be alright."

You exit the car and enter the apartment building. You walk up to your apartment door and knock on it. You mom calls out

"Who's there?" You can already hear that she has been crying.

"A very sorry and stupid daughter." She opens the door and you hug her and start crying again. "I'm really sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being such a brat. I'm sorry for calling you a slut and I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong." Your mom holds you away and looks into your eyes.

"I'm not going to start apologising but I will be here for you. I just wish you would have been a bit more sensible!"

"Thank you."


End file.
